


When I Say Kneel...

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Series: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Frostiron Story collection) [1]
Category: Avengers, Thor(Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Loki is a fucking fucker, Muzzle for like, Nothing to bad, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tony is not helping herself, Tony is still Tony, fem!Stark, two seconds, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first smut, be gentle. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	When I Say Kneel...

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, be gentle. :)

Asgard's Gardens were generally full of life. commoners and royals alike came and went, enjoying a drink or a laugh with anyone, regardless of status. Today however, One royal was missing. Loki remained in his chambers and with good purpose too.

 

his purpose went by the name of Tony Stark, a beautiful woman, gagged and nude upon his bed. But Thor didn't know that.

 

"Now now," He said gently when she whined his hand finding her ample breasts. "Don't want to give us away do you?" Tony shivered under his touch arching into it. Loki chuckled.

"although, I so want to hear you scream. Your voice is so pretty." Loki pinched her nipple making Tony Jump. 

 

"You want that, don't you?"

 

 

Tony nodded, her speech stopped by the gag in the mouth. It was a dark metal cool against her lips. Loki moved to remove it, Keeping as much distance between himself and Tony as he could. He wanted to make this last. As soon as the gag was gone, out came the flood of words that it had blocked. 

 

"Loki stop messing around I need you right now. I-" her rambling was cut off by Loki's lips Pressed hard to hers.

 

"Do be quiet Stark, taint not the moment with words." Loki trailed his tongue down her neck grazing her teeth over the space between her breasts.

 

"We have all the time in the world for idle chatter later." Tony gasped when Loki latched onto her neck, marking her as his.

 

"I need it, Loki." She said breathlessly her hands twisting in Loki's hair. Loki smiled and kissed the forming bruise.

 

"What's the magic word?" He said. 

 

"Now." Loki clicked his tongue at her, before stroking a finger over her clit. Tony moaned and bucked into his hand trying for more friction. Loki stilled her hips with a hand. 

 

"Ah-ah, magic word?" Tony gasped as Loki pinched her inner thigh harshly. 

 

"Please." She gasped and Loki smiled. 

 

"Very good." Loki ran his fingers over her clit rubbing gently then harder. Tony gasped and thrust into his hand as Loki rubbed  her juices over her entrance. 

After he seemed satisfied, he plunged a finger into Tony's wet entrance making her cry out. Loki chuckled before adding a second finger. 

 

"You want more Don't you?" He said teasingly running his thumb over her clit while he fingered her. Tony nodded pushing roughly against Loki's hand. 

Loki pulled his fingers out of her and began to undress himself.

 

"On your knees." He ordered. Tony shook her head. Loki's eyes flinted mischievously at her denial. He shoved her over onto her stomach and arranged her until her ass was in the air.

 

"when I say kneel..." He smacked her butt hard leaving a red welt. Tony whimpered at the pain. 

 

"You kneel."

Tony shook her head again, earning her another harsh slap. Loki watched the red bloom over her tan skin with satisfaction. 

 

"I think this red looks lovely with your skin." Loki took her hips in his hands and thrust into her gently. Tony moaned and ground back into him but Loki again stilled her. He teased her entrance pulling out and then thrusting back in harder then before.

 

"Stop just move!" Tony cried wiggling against the intrusion. Loki smirked and brutally thrust into her wet heat. Tony cried out loudly grinding hard against Loki's hips meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

"Oh god Loki I'm going to cum!" Tony gasped pressing hard against him Loki growled and puller her closer still, shoving in as deep as he could go. Tony came bucking against him wildly. Shudders ran through her body , her muscles spasming. Loki buried himself inside of her and shot his seed into her warm passage, pulling her closer as he did. 

after breathing for a moment, Loki pulled out of Tony gasping at the lost of contact. He pulled her close and laid back against the bed, Spent.

 

"So, How are you feeling? Good?" He said gently stroking her cheek. Tony smiled and kissed him gently.

 

"Never Better." 

 

 

                                                                               {_____}

 

 

 

So Loki had gone missing for a good reason, but that didn't stop Thor from looking for him. This was a decision, Thor sorely regretted. Wouldn't you if you had heard your brother fucking his maid?

All Thor could do, was pray that he could forget, and consult with Heimdall on how to forget these things. Thor turned away from the door and stomped off. He did definitly didn't hear Tony moaning as he walked away. He didn't, really.

 

 

                                                                                 ~FIN~


End file.
